


Lord Knows, I Can't Change

by siegeofangels



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Puddlejumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-22
Updated: 2007-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siegeofangels/pseuds/siegeofangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gen. "Rodney, why is the jumper playing power ballads?" For the Fight or Flight Challenge at sga-flashfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord Knows, I Can't Change

  
Rodney watches as the jumper curves off into the deep blue sky--it's a beautiful day to get Sheppard to try flying the jumper into space. He taps his radio. "You reading me, Major?" he says.

" _Loud and clear, McKay_ ," comes the reply.

"How's it look?" Rodney asks. Zelenka and Richter and he had spent all of yesterday crawling over and through the puddlejumper, checking every system they could think of and a few they stumbled upon, test upon test until they were almost entirely reasonably certain that the jumper would be safe to take into space.

" _Good, McKay_ ," Sheppard says, and then: " _Um, why is the puddlejumper playing power ballads?_ "

Power balla--oh. "Oh," Rodney says out loud. "Richter hooked his iPod up to the jumper's speakers yesterday while we were working--the acoustics in those things are amazing."

" _Yes, I know_ ," Sheppard says dryly. " _Okay, initiating pressure shield . . . and we're good._ "

"Okay," Rodney says, delighted. "Whenever you're ready," but instead of climbing up into the sky, the jumper turns and starts to circle back around. "Sheppard?" he says.

" _You said when I was ready._ "

"You're not ready?"

" _In a minute_."

"Yes, but--" Rodney crosses his arms, even though there's no way Sheppard can see him. "You're waiting for the guitar solo, aren't you."

" _. . . maybe_."

Rodney huffs. "Oh, of all of the juvenile--" he starts, and Sheppard interrupts him, sounding more amused than annoyed. " _Rodney, it's_ Skynyrd."

Rodney throws his hands up. "Fine, be that way. _Wait_ for the guitar so--" and the jumper suddenly peels out of its slow lazy circle above the city and heads for the stars, shrinking to a shining white dot in the blue of the sky as Sheppard whoops over the radio, escape velocity in a mind-controlled spaceship, free as a bird.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on Livejournal](http://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/622857.html).


End file.
